Aphrodite
is the Queen of the nation "Major Land" in Suite Pretty Cure♪. She hosts the anniversary of the "Melody of Happiness" to pray for the peace of all worlds. When Mephisto shows up to ruin the concert she scatters the notes to the winds and sends Hummy to Earth with the Fairy Tones to find Pretty Cure and gather them all up again. In episode 36 it is revealed that she is Ako's mother and the wife of Mephisto. History Melody of Sorrow At the beginning of the series, Aphrodite is hosting the musical festival in Major Land, later to be interrupted by Mephisto, Trio de Minor and Siren. To keep the world from falling into sorrow, she scatters the notes and sends the fairy of songs, Hummy, to find Pretty Cure, a team who will defend the world from sadness. Cure Muse After Cure Muse arises to fight, Aphrodite is contacted by Hummy to see if she would know anything. Aphrodite seems to understand who Cure Muse is, but keeps it from Hummy, Hibiki and Kanade. Mephisto's return When Mephisto is shown trying to spread sorrow and disappears, Aphrodite is shown worried about him and Ako. Later, Ako, Aphrodite, Otokichi, Siren and Hummy slowly explain how Mephisto became evil and how Ako ran away after her parents were at war. When Mephisto returns powered up from Noise, he attacks Pretty Cure and Ako is the only one left to fight. Seeing this, Aphrodite appears in the human world to confront Mephisto, only to be stopped by Ako who does not want to see her parents fight. Eventually, Ako is able to return Mephisto back to his original, kindhearted self and Mephisto returns to Major Land to rule as king once more. The Melody of Sorrow is complete The Trio De Minor appear in Major land, with Falsetto (in disguise) pretending to have captured Bassdrum and Baritone. Aphrodite seems happy but is soon captured after Falsetto reveals himself. Mephisto sees her and goes to Earth. Meanwhile, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Ako are tuning the organ when Falsetto calls them to tell them that he's captured Aphrodite and wants the Cure Modules in return for her safety. The girls go to Minor land with Mephisto (though he doesn't appear quite yet) to perform the exchange. While the Pretty Cure are trying to deal with Falsetto, Falsetto orders Bassdrum and Baritone to attack Aphrodite, which they are hesitant to do but are prepared to. Mephisto appears out of the sky and fights the duo and frees Aphrodite. Pretty Cure and Falsetto are still fighting, while Bassdrum and Baritone are under Noise's control and trying to attack Aphrodite and Mephisto, with Mephisto fending them off. Mephisto lets his guard down and is knocked aside, Aphrodite coming to his aid. Mephisto takes Noise's power in, and falls unconscious, Aphrodite still stays with him. Later, Falsetto grows inpatient, and threatens Aphrodite with a dark energy whip, and shoots it in her direction, but Baritone and Bassdrum, who are again showing their gratitude to those of Major Land for their return into humans, jump in the way. Pretty Cure give Falsetto the Cure Modules and the Melody of Sorrow is complete. Mephisto and Aphrodite are feeling very negative at this point. In the Movie In the movie, Aphrodite and Major Land were attacked by Howling, Noise's servant, so Aphrodite thrusts Howling into herself to protect her subjects. While under Howling's power, she betrayed Major Land and stole all the music, turning everyone into stone. While the Pretty Cure and Mephisto battle to save her, Howling orders their destruction to the Major 3. Mephisto and Ako reach Aphrodite's throne, and try to save her, but Howling attacks both of them, sealing Ako in sorrow, and Mephisto helpless to save her. When the two finally free themselves, Aphrodite appears to them in a ghostly form, retelling how she had been possessed and her plan to wait for Pretty Cure, then tells Mephisto to kill Howling, which will also kill her. Aphrodite disappears and Mephisto and Ako reappear in the throne room, and a sword appears. Believing that her fate is sealed, Aphrodite begins to cry. Mephisto cuts her free, instead of killing her, and jumps from the tower, with her body, and tells Howling to free her. When he does, he uses the rainbow keys to let them descend, and Aphrodite starts scowling her husband for losing the chance to finish off Howling, but Mephisto then tells her not to order him to harm someone he loves. Then Howling appears behind them, and Mephisto falls from the sky, and Aphrodite tries to save him, but the keys get destroyed by Howling, leaving both of them to fall into the music hall. They also lend their hearts to power up and save the Pretty Cure. At the end of the movie, she and Mephisto let Ako stay in Kanon Town. During the credits, she and Mephisto look at the rainbow road that lead to the human world. Aphrodite thinks about Ako in the human world, and then cheers Mephisto up as he comically cries at the loss of his precious daughter. Powers Aphrodite has been shown to be able to give power to the Pretty Cure to let them transform. As of episode 45, she can make force fields by linking the Harp Tower in Major Land to a mystical harp she summons. Etymology Aphrodite - The name Aphrodite comes from the Greek goddess of love. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Minor characters